Persefone y Hades
by T.G.Kira
Summary: Una clases de literatura sobre mitos griegos. Una leyenda que a Edward se le hace muy familiar. "El demonio que arrastra al angel con el....." Y una respuesta de Bella que lo hace feliz. ONE-SHOT


_One-shot que se me ocurrió mientras divagaba entre la desesperación y la desolación de los exámenes._

_Es post luna nueva, pre-eclipse_

_Aclaraciones al final._

PERSEFONE Y HADES

Las clases de literatura eran las que Bella mas disfrutaba. A mí no me emocionaban mucho, pero por el solo hecho que ella fuera feliz con ellas me hacia feliz.

Durante la semana habíamos estado hablando de los antiguos mitos griegos, era algo realmente monótono hablar de las grandes hazañas de Hércules, o de la guerra de Troya, ya conocía todas esas leyendas, era algo realmente tedioso.

Pero al parecer a mi ángel le gustaba.

Bella y yo como siempre nos habíamos sentado juntos, nada haría que me separara de ella, no otra vez. Sabía que la había hecho sufrir con mi ida, pero jamás me alejaría de ella.

-Buenos días alumnos-llamo la profesora.

-En esta ocasión hablaremos de una leyenda que en particular a mí me gusta: El rapto de Perséfone.-indico la profesora.

Yo recordaba esa leyenda. No era muy interesante, al menos para mí.

-A modo de introducción, hay muchas versiones de esta leyenda. Les relatare la más común.

Y así la profesora empezó a relatar como Perséfone, recogía flores con unas ninfas, y que Hades la vio y se enamoro de ella. Que queriéndola solo para él, la engaño y la llevo al inframundo.

A ese punto, eso se me hacía muy conocido, el demonio que arrastra al ángel al infierno. Esa historia me recordaba mucho a Bella y a mí. El demonio que se enamoro del ángel, que le gano su egoísmo y la hizo caer con él.

Bella era Perséfone, hermosa y pura y yo era Hades egoísta, un monstruo del que Perséfone no pudo defenderse.

No pude escuchar el final del relato de la maestra, pero yo lo sabía, Hades había engañado a Perséfone para que comiera de una fruta del inframundo así ella se quedara con él, al menos por un tiempo, para que fuera su reina.

Si, definitivamente así era yo. Egoísta, no importando lo que el ángel quiera el demonio la quiere para él.

Me encogí ante este pensamiento, que yo la arrastraba conmigo, no quería que eso pasara, pero la amaba demasiado para alejarme de ella. Era egoísta, pero no concebía una eternidad sin ella.

Realmente esa leyenda nos representa justamente.

De reojo pude ver a Bella, y ella me veía a mí directamente, como intuyendo que era lo que yo estaba pensando. Y creo que lo adivino.

Alzo la mano para comentar algo.

-Profesora, usted comento que habían varias versiones de esa leyenda.

-Así es-

-Puedo relatar una?-pregunto

-Claro que si-dijo la profesora sonriente, le encetaba las participaciones de Bella.

-Bueno, básicamente empieza igual, pero cuando emerge el carruaje Perséfone no es raptada, ella queda embelesada de Hades, por su belleza y por voluntad propia ella sube al carruaje. Hades intenta que ella este cómoda en el inframundo, sabe que a ella le encantan las flores, así que hace que sus sirvientes las traigan para ella. Perséfone disfruta mucho de la compañía de Hades y se enamora de él. Pero como su madre, estaba a punto de destrozar la tierra. Hades con todo el dolor de su corazón la deja irse, pero ella no quiere dejarlo solo- mientras decía esas palabras me miraba a mí. Y me sonreía dulcemente.- Ella sabía que si comía de esa fruta tendría que volver y estar con él, y por eso lo hizo, porque no se imaginaba una eternidad sin el.- termino Bella, mientras me dedicaba una mirada dulce, y por debajo de la mesa tomaba mi mano.

.-Muy bien señorita Swan. Debo decir que es una versión mas romántica de la leyenda, y claro mucho más linda- dijo la profesora, y por lo que pensaba esa versión le gustaba más que la que ella se sabía.

Sonó la campana, y salimos del aula tomados de la mano.

Cuando estábamos en el pasillo, ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo con fuerza. Y me susurro al oído: Te amo.

-Yo también mi precioso ángel- le susurre- y Gracias.

-Porque?-

-Por esa versión, por tu versión de nuestra historia-le dije dándole un suave beso en los labios y tomando su mano nuevamente.

Ese era el modo en que Bella nos veía, como ambos nos habíamos enamorado.

Como mi diosa se había enamorado de mi, "su dios griego" como ella me llamaba. Y me hacían sonreír sus palabras "porque no se imaginaba una eternidad sin el"---yo tampoco la imaginaba sin ella.

_Ok, aclaraciones, muchos conocen esa leyenda, pero yo navegando en inter encontré otras versiones de la misma y me pareció muy lindo adaptarla a Edward y Bella. Pongo el link de la pagina en mi perfil._

_Así que, que les pareció. Me encetaría sus comentarios, y si comentan mucho escribiré más one-shot y otras cosas. Si, sean buenos. Regálenme su amor._

_Besos._


End file.
